Sweet Jordan
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Ok this is actually the second fan fic CJ story I wrote lol. Hope you enjoy and don't be too harsh haha.


Sweet Jordan  
**A/N this is an ok story, it was my second so don't be too harsh lol. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters. Only this story and the others I write/wrote.**

Jordan now wished she had gotten Neville to get one extra ticket. She thought about Woody the whole flight home. The  
one thing she hated about these cheap flights was the transfer in New York.

When she got off the plane she turned on her phone to call Garret. She stayed an extra week to help Faye move.

She walked outside to get better service.

'I'm so tired, Tired of waiting, I'm tired of waiting for you!' Jordan's phone rang.

"What the… oh my phone." She mumbled, "hello?"

"Hi Jordan. How was LA?" The chief ME asked.

"Jeez Garret are you psychic or something? I was about to call. And how did you know that my phone was even on?" Jordan  
asked.

"Okay well number one, no, and number two, I've been calling for the last hour." Garret answered her questions.

"Oh, Is Woody home yet? He should be…" The announcer cut Jordan off mid sentence.

"Attention all passengers heading from New York to Boston. Your fight will be late. They caught high winds over  
Minnesota. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"Damn!" Jordan yelled.

"What?" Garret asked.

"My flights late." Jordan shook angrily where she stood.

"What? Till when?" Garret asked another question.

"Don't know. Anyway, I want at least if there are any, two autopsies tomorrow, I need a little time in the morgue."  
Jordan kept talking about LA, " Garret, LA was actually really great! After Woody left I rented a room right across  
from the Karaoke bar. Even Neville came for his drink! Oh my god at least 150 people came and saw me sing! Me Garret!  
Me singing! This last week I've been really happy. I even helped Faye move into her apartment."

Garret shook his head and laughed, which wasn't something he did often, "Sounds like you had a great time."

"Garret is Woody home yet? He should be… he should have gotten home yesterday. Is he there…. A-at home I mean…" What  
Jordan didn't know was Garret had her on speaker so he could do some work.

"Hey Jo." Came a familiar voice.

"Hi Woody. Soo uhhh, your home then?" Jordan blushed.

Anyone who's ever had a heart

Wouldn't turn around and break it

"Ya I'm here all right. Jo? When do you get home?" Woody asked.

And anyone who's ever played a part

Wouldn't turn around and hate it

Sweet Jane, Sweet Jane, Sweet Jane, Sweet Jane

"Attention all passengers heading from New York to Boston. Your plane is here now. Please head towards the plane. It is  
leaving at exactly 10:00 AM."

"DAMN IT!" Jordan yelled, "I've gotta go! See ya!"

Jordan was the last to get off the plane but still Lily, Nigel, Bug, Garret and Woody were standing there holding her  
name as a 'taxi'.

Your waiting for jimmy in the ally

Waiting for him to come back home  
Jordan burst out laughing and ran to her friends. She hugged Lily first, then Bug and Nigel. She kissed both their  
cheeks. Then Garret and last Woody who walked to the car with his arm around her shoulder.

Later on when everybody had finished one or two beers they left Jordan's apartment, with the exception of Woody who  
stayed behind.

Waiting down on the corner

And thinking of ways to get back home

Sweet Jane, Sweet Jane, Sweet, sweet Jane

"Woody? You know we need to talk right?" Jordan asked while she wiped the counter.

"Ya. Come here. You can clean up later." Woody told Jordan.

Anyone who's ever had a dream

Anyone who's ever played a part

Anyone who's ever been lonely

She blushed prettily.

Anyone who's ever been split apart

Sweet Jane, Sweet Jane, Sweet, sweet Jane

Damn it! Why am I always blushing around him? Jordan wondered.

"So uhhh… how was the concert?" Jordan asked wondering why they hadn't talked about the concert.

Heavenly widened roses

Seem to whisper to me when you smile

"Oh it was awesome Jo! I wish you had been there." Woody told Jordan shyly.

"So do I." Jordan mumbled.

"What?" Woody asked so suddenly Jordan jumped.

"I-I said I wish I was there too." Jordan spoke softly and began to lean towards Woody.

'I'm so tired, Tired of waiting, Tired of waiting for you!'

"Jordan," Woody started.

Heavenly widened roses

Seem to whisper to me when you smile

Jordan closed her eyes, "Cavanaugh."

Woody leaned back disappointed.

"Hi Jordan. I need you to take those two autopsies now." Garret told her.

"Sorry Garret I can't. I've got company." She winked at Woody and hung up.

La, La, La, La… La la la la

La la laaaa…La la la la la la

Jordan sat beside Woody and allowed him to slowly kiss her.

"Woody stop." Jordan said, "Listen to me. I love you. I really mean it. I really do. I-I just wish that we could take  
it slow, you know what I mean?"

"I understand. So uhhh… see you tomorrow?" Woody asked.

Jordan nodded, "Love ya." She said as she closed the door.

Sweet Jane  
Sweet, sweet Jane


End file.
